A Smurfy Celebration
by MWolfL
Summary: Gargamel has left, and the Smurfs throw a party. Alas, Gargamel returns with an item that will help him find their village! The Smurfs and their friends prepare a spell to prevent Gargamel finding them, but will it work? HandyXMarina and ClumsyXPansy
1. A Party Becomes a Prevention

A.N. Smurf fans will probably love this story, because it brings two couples together and provides a permanent solution to their main problem: Gargamel.

Gargamel, who had tried for years to catch the Smurfs, got so frustrated from his latest attempt that he decided to go on a vacation. Surprisingly, even though he obviously wanted rest and relaxation he took Azrael and Scruple. The only reason that the Smurfs could think of for that was that Gargamel didn't want to risk Azrael or Scruple catching the Smurfs on their own while he was away. Since all three enemies leaving meant that the forest would be temporarily safer, the Smurfs decided to use that opportunity to form a party for all their non-Smurf friends so that they could meet each other. They invited everyone from Mother Nature to Johan to King Gerard to even Marina and the pixies. Wild Smurf and his squirrels were also obviously invited, but Wild told Chitters and the other squirrels to stay near Gargamel's place so that they could warn the Smurfs of his return. The squirrels, though sad about missing the party, understood the importance of Wild's orders and obeyed. After preparations were completed and the guests arrived, the party begun.

The party was great after introductions were made, as every one of the Smurfs' friends got along with each other. There was even a new addition: Marina's cousin Nereus.

"So this is the handsome Smurf you were telling me about Marina." Nereus smiled upon meeting Handy. "Nice to finally meet you." He offered his hand to Handy.

"Smurfy surprise to meet you, I didn't know Marina had a cousin." Handy shook Nereus's offered hand.

"Yes, he's my cousin from my father's side, my father and his father are brothers. Nereus is next in line for the throne after me." Marina explained.

"But Marina is welcome to the throne if she wants it, I know she'll be a good ruler." Nereus said.

"I know she will too." Handy said a little sadly; he knew that once Marina became the next ruler she wouldn't be able to visit as often.

"Oh Handy, I wish you could rule Atlantica with me." Marina sighed.

"I know, but we already tried finding ways of allowing me to live with you and they almost killed me." Handy hung his head.

"Anyone who would risk his life just to be with my cousin is worthy enough for her in my book." Nereus said solemnly. "Maybe you're going about it the wrong way."

"But I can't stay up here without one of these smurferators. You already know that considering we're in them now." Marina pointed out.

"True, but maybe Handy can make a different kind of smurferator, one that we can control ourselves and keep from rolling down hills." Nereus suggested.

"*Hmmm*, it'll take a lot of work, but I'll try it." Handy said determinedly.

"I know you can do it." Marina smiled, kissing Handy on the cheek; Handy almost melted (metaphorically).

Meanwhile, other conversations were taking place. Clumsy Smurf and Pansy Pixie for one:

"It's great seeing you again Pansy, I've really missed you." Clumsy smiled.

"I've missed you too, but we've had to hide extra well lately." Pansy frowned. "Those wartmongers have gotten even more determined to enslave us."

"Maybe you should stay here with us." Clumsy suggested.

"I don't know, Pussywillow Hallow has been our home for thousands of years. It all depends on what Elderberry says."

"True. I hope she agrees to move here."

"Me too."

Vanity and his pixie friend Periwinkle weren't having a conversation so much as doing their 'exercises'. You know, the ones where they kiss their reflection in a mirror. When they were done they did get to comparing notes on fashion and spa treatments though...

Johan and Savina were catching up too, which they haven't been able to do lately due to Dame Barbara's insistence that Savina spend most of her time learning how to be a proper lady and queen.

All in all, everyone was having so much fun that they almost forgot about Gargamel. And unfortunately, the day of the party was the same day that Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple returned! Even worse, the squirrels found out that Gargamel had gained something during his absence.

"Finally! Finally! The very spell that will lead me right to the Smurf village!" Gargamel cackled excitedly, holding up a scroll.

Now, while Gargamel had found the Smurf village before, it was so well hidden in the woods that memorizing it's location was nearly impossible...especially for someone with as low an IQ as Gargamel's.

"How does the spell work Gargy-Gargamel?" Scruple asked, almost making the mistake of using his nickname for Gargamel - which Gargamel despised.

"It creates a map that can always lead you to the very spot you want to go." Gargamel explained, still excited. "And of course the spot we want to go is the Smurf village!"

"Yeah." Azrael agreed, chuckling evilly like he...she...er...it always does.

A.N. Geez, will these guys ever figure out Azrael's gender?

The squirrels, horrified, scampered among the trees as fast as they could back to the Smurf village. Once there, they immediately headed for Wild Smurf...causing a commotion along the way.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Greedy Smurf protested, the squirrels' scampering causing him to drop some pies on his head.

"Well I never!" Brainy Smurf frowned, having been interrupted of his speech (which no one was listening to anyway) by the squirrels' speeding past him and causing him to spin around.

Once they reached Wild, they started skipping into the air and chattering panically at the same time. They finally stopped when Wild whistled sharply and scolded them in his own language. Wild then calmly asked them what was going on. This time, the squirrels allowed Chitters to explain the situation. Now Wild and Nat Smurfling both started getting panicky, but calmed themselves down before they could start running around wildly. Nat then explained the situation to everyone else. Everyone was horrified, Gargamel was going to find them and either eat them or use them to make gold! All of the Smurfs ran around wildly in fright, causing their human friends to stand still and pull Marina, her father Aquarius, and Nereus out of the way. Their smaller friends ducked into the Smurfs' houses. Papa Smurf finally stopped the commotion with a megaphone that Handy Smurf made for him a long time ago.

"QUIET!" Papa Smurf yelled into the megaphone.

Startled, all the Smurfs stopped and stared at Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf lowered the megaphone.

"Now, I can understand your fear, but running around won't do anyone any good." Papa Smurf said. "Remember, we have Mother Nature, Father Time, and Homnibus on our side I'm sure they can help us."

"Well, locator spells aren't my thing, but I can go back in time and prevent Gargamel from getting the scroll." Father Time suggested.

"No, he might be able to get it later." Mother Nature shook her head. "Besides, that scroll is dangerous for the Smurfs even when not in Gargamel's hands. I suggest sending some of the birds to take it from Gargamel so that we can destroy it."

"Now hold on, Gargamel might follow the birds right to us." King Gerard pointed out.

"Well I suggest moving the village to another location." Brainy said in his usual 'I am wise' tone.

All the Smurfs glared at him while the guests rolled their eyes.

"Brainy, that spell is supposed to locate our **village**, as in us and all the buildings! Moving the buildings wouldn't stop the spell from finding us!" Hefty Smurf snapped.

"Well!" Brainy frowned, offended.

"Now calm down everyone, I believe I can help." Homnibus spoke up. "I have a spellbook with a protection spell written inside. This protection spell can cancel out any locator spell."

At that, Homnibus conjured up the very spellbook he was talking about. He then flipped through the pages until he found the spell.

"Ah yes, here we go." Homnibus conjured a book stand and gently placed his spellbook on it. "Perfect, this will not only prevent Gargamel's locator spell from finding you, but will even prevent Gargamel from ever reaching your village."

"Wonderful, thank you Homnibus." Papa Smurf smiled. "Okay my little Smurfs and our welcomed guests, we'll form various groups. Each group will go after a particular ingredient listed in the spell book. We'll need plenty of each ingredient if we're going to stop Gargamel's spell from finding us."

The groups were formed, leaving only Papa Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, Nanny Smurf, and Homnibus behind to prepare the cauldron Homnibus conjured up. The cauldron was very wide but not too tall so that the potion would be powerful enough without it being difficult for the Smurfs to reach the rim. To the Smurfs' lucky stars, all the main ingredients were found and the potion was just about ready. Unfortunately, there was a problem...

"Now, the next ingredient is a pure heart." Brainy read from the spellbook. "Okay who's going to find...wait a minute, what does that mean anyway?"

"Oh dear." Papa Smurf frowned, reading the spellbook closely.

"What's wrong Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked.

"A pure heart is the heart of someone who's purehearted." Papa Smurf explained. "Someone kind, loyal, honest, brave, and selfless. In short, the ultimate good person. The only problem is, having a pure heart is very rare, and it's almost impossible to tell who is purehearted and who is just a regular good person."

"You mean...we won't be able to find someone purehearted?" Harmony Smurf looked worried.

"We might not, and that's not even the only problem."

"What's the other problem?" Vanity Smurf asked. "Besides the obvious I mean..."

"In order to put a pure heart into the potion...th-the purehearted will-will have to sacrifice his or her life." Papa Smurf said sorrowfully.

Everyone gasped! In order to save the village, someone would have to die! No one, not even Homnibus, expected this to happen.

"But why does the potion need a pure heart anyway?" Brainy disapproved.

"To prove that the location that's going to be protected is Smurfy enough." Nanny Smurf explained sadly.

"Sacre bleu! What shall we do?" Painter Smurf said, realizing that the village might not be saved after all.

"All we can do is wait for someone to sacrifice himself or herself." Grandpa Smurf shrugged, glum. "Only someone purehearted would do something like that."

And so the Smurfs and their guests waited. The guests, though they didn't have to stay, figured that if Gargamel did find the Smurf village they could at least prevent Gargamel from taking any Smurfs that particular day. Unfortunately, by this time Gargamel's potion was just about ready. Feathers, who was keeping an eye on Gargamel's handiwork, went back to the Smurf village to report this.

Meanwhile, there were some purehearted members in the crowd thinking about sacrificing themselves. Handy Smurf, for one, really wanted to save Smurf village but he also knew how important he was to the village. Same thing with Hefty Smurf, who - even though he had his rough moments - was also purehearted and also an important member of the Smurf community. This caused a mental turmoil in both of them. Then there was one other, one who wasn't a Smurf but was still purehearted. She loved a Smurf with all her heart but knew that they could never be together, at least not physically. Since she'd rather be dead then spend the rest of her life without her Smurf, and also would rather be dead than see her Smurf eaten or used in a potion, she leapt into the air toward the cauldron!

"Marina!" Aquarius gasped as almost everyone else dropped their mouths open.

"MARINA NO!" Handy cried.

It was too late, Marina fell into the potion! There was an explosion, and a clear mist came out of the cauldron and rose into the air. At the same time, Gargamel's locator spell was nearing the Smurf village...when it started going back!

"What?" Gargamel gasped, seeing this inside the cauldron.

You see the spell works like this: after being set up a map of the surrounding area appears in the cauldron. The map then moves until the location you're searching for is found. Once found, the location appears as a red patch on the map. The map then rises out of the cauldron and forms itself into a scroll. The spell can also be redone so that you can get a new map if you lost the old one. If the spell is countered, then the map starts going back toward the spell caster. If it reaches the location of the spell caster, it dies.

"Come on you stupid spell, you're supposed to be finding the Smurf village!" Gargamel snapped angrily

The locator spell kept going back. Gargamel kicked the cauldron, only to hurt his toes. The spell then exploded in a poof of black smoke, right in Gargamel's face.

"Looks like the Smurfs found out about your locator spell." Scruple realized, both disappointed and uncaring.

"SMUUURRRRRRFFFFSSS!" Gargamel screamed so furiously that Scruple and Azrael hid under the bed. The scream carried past his hovel...


	2. True Love Wins

The Smurfs anxiously awaited any sign of the spell working. When they heard the echo of Gargamel's scream, they knew there was only one reason why he would scream angrily like that: the protection spell won. They won. Everyone started cheering, except for Handy, Aquarius, and Nereus.

"Marina...my daughter." Aquarius started sobbing; Nereus, with tears in his eyes, empathetically patted Aquarius on the back.

Papa Smurf noticed Aquarius and Nereus's sadness, and stopped cheering.

"Everyone, please, hold it!" Papa Smurf called out with his arms raised.

Confused, everyone who was cheering slowly stopped.

"We forgot something important." Papa Smurf said sadly.

The cheering now stopped entirely, as everyone else remembered about Marina.

Handy, who was frozen with shock and disbelief, recovered and ran towards the cauldron. He grabbed onto the rim and looked inside. The cauldron was empty, except for a lone flower. The very flower Marina was wearing in her hair earlier. Handy grabbed the flower and went back onto the ground. He stared at the flower, remembering what Marina told him about what a mermaid means when she leaves a flower on the water. However, this time the flower was not on any water. This, combined with Marina's disappearance, caused Handy's denial of Marina's death to falter. Upon fully realizing that Marina was gone and that he would never see her again, Handy fell onto his knees crying disconsolately. Hefty ran over to him and helped him up.

"Oh Handy..." Smurfette started crying.

"Handy I'm so sorry." Hefty said sympathetically. "I know how much you loved her. And she obviously loved you a lot back if she sacrificed herself to save you, to save all of us."

"I-I know." Handy sobbed. "But...but I can't live without her."

"Just keep yourself busy, the pain will pass eventually." Hefty advised gently.

"I doubt it, the pain is getting worse-*AAH*!" Handy suddenly clutched his chest in agony.

Everyone looked at him shocked, even Smurfette stopped crying.

"Handy, what's wrong?" Papa Smurf asked concernedly.

"My-my heart-" Handy was interrupted by another spasm of pain, this one almost causing him to fall to his knees again.

Hefty kept supporting Handy up, very worried and even a little scared. Handy cried out with pain again, and then started to lose consciousness. One gasp of pain, and Handy fell limp in Hefty's arms. His fist, the one with Marina's flower in it, was the only thing still stiff.

"Handy...Handy what's wrong, wake up!" Hefty cried, gently shaking Handy. "Papa Smurf what...?"

Papa Smurf went over to Hefty and Handy, and felt Handy's heart.

"It's stopped beating." Papa Smurf started to sob. "He's dead."

Everyone gasped, and Hefty looked as if he was going to burst out crying any second.

"Dead?" Hefty tried not to cry. "But...but how...?"

"A broken heart." Nanny Smurf started to cry.

"He literally couldn't live without Marina." Grandpa Smurf realized.

Everyone else started crying as well. The ones most hurt by Handy's death, were Hefty, Clockwork Smurf, and Clockwork Smurfette. Handy was Hefty's best friend, and the two were close up to the point of considering each other as brothers. Clockwork Smurf and Clockwork Smurfette considered Handy to be their father, since after all he was the one who created them. What should've been a time for a celebration, was instead a time for a funeral. After Homnibus cleared away the cauldron and spellbook Handy was placed on a hammock of flowers and put into the center of Smurf village. The Smurfs, Aquarius, and Nereus all took turns telling stories about Handy and Marina. Each one ended with how much they would miss them. The other guests went next. Those that didn't know Handy or Marina very well expressed sympathy for the Smurfs and Aquarius and Nereus and for Handy for the pain he went through before he died. The only one who didn't give any eulogies was Mother Nature...

Handy, surprised that the pain had stopped, woke up. When he looked around he realized why the pain had stopped: he was dead and somewhere in Heaven. He knew it had to be Heaven since there were clouds around. When he looked at himself he saw that he not only had wings and a gown on, but also that Marina's flower had disappeared.

"My body must still have the flower." Handy said sadly. "I never wanted to die and leave the other Smurfs, but I also just couldn't spend the rest of my life without Marina. I love her more than life itself."

"And I love you more than life itself." A familiar female voice added.

Handy, startled, turned around and saw Marina's spirit there, also in a gown and wings.

"Marina!" Handy gasped happily, running over to her.

They both hugged, tears of joy in their eyes.

"Marina you did it, you saved us all." Handy said proudly. "You definitely must be purehearted, which I should've guessed from the beginning except that I didn't know about purehearts at the time..."

Marina stopped him by gently putting her hand on his mouth.

"Not quite all, I sacrificed myself not only to save the Smurfs but also to save you. It would've broken my heart to see Gargamel kill you." Marina said sadly.

"Marina, it's okay, this just proves that we're meant to be together." Handy smiled. "We can now spend the rest of eternity together, never to be separated again."

"I'd love that, but what about the Smurfs?" Marina pointed out. "You're one of the most important members of the village."

"True...that one time I ran away because I didn't feel appreciated the village fell apart without me." Handy's smile fell. "I hope Mother Nature and Homnibus can help Smurf village with repairs."

"I don't know about helping the Smurfs with repairs, but I can help you two." Another familiar female voice spoke.

Really startled, Handy and Marina turned to Handy's right and saw Mother Nature standing there!

"Mother Nature? How did you get up here?" Handy asked, confused.

"Well, death is part of nature so..." Mother Nature smiled.

"Right, of course." Handy facepalmed.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean 'help us'?" Marina asked.

"Your sacrifice should not go unrewarded." Mother Nature explained. "And true love such as yours should never be kept apart."

"What do you...?"

Marina didn't have time to finish her question, because Mother Nature surrounded both Marina and Handy with a glow! Mother Nature then headed back to Earth...

Handy and Marina felt strange, as if they were being reborn. They then felt themselves growing unconscious, and soon lost sight of each other. They regained consciousness, but not sight and they didn't know what was going on. Handy realized what Mother Nature did when he felt his heart beating: she brought them back to life!

The other Smurfs and their guests, who noticed Mother Nature's absence and return, asked her where she was.

"I was visiting a couple friends of ours and bringing them back." Mother nature smiled looking over to where Handy lay.

At that moment, Handy's fist opened and the flower inside glowed and floated into the air. There was then another glow, and Marina's body materialized so that the flower was back in her hair! Marina then slowly floated to the ground next to the hammock Handy was in. Everyone then saw Handy's body twitching, and his eyes opening!

"What...?" Handy said as he sat up. "I'm alive!" He said happily before remembering: "Marina!"

He looked down, and saw Marina lying there still. Handy immediately got out of the hammock and held Marina in his arms.

"Marina, please wake up." Handy pleaded. "You can't still be..."

Suddenly, Marina glowed again, startling Handy so much that he let go of her! Fortunately, she didn't fall back to the ground. Everyone stared as Marina continued glowing. When she started to stop glowing, Handy quickly placed his arms under her so that she wouldn't fall. The glow finally ended, and everyone saw that Marina wasn't a mermaid anymore! She now had legs, and was wearing a dress and shoes similar to Smurfette's except they were lavender colored! Marina started to wake up...

"Marina!" Handy said happily.

"Handy?" Marina opened her eyes. "Oh Handy!" She hugged him; then she realized: "I-I'm not in water and yet I can breathe."

"You-you're not a mermaid anymore Marina." Handy couldn't imagine being any happier. "You're, well...Papa Smurf what should I call her?"

"I...I don't know." Papa Smurf found his voice. "I never experienced anything like this before."

"How about a Smurfmaid?" Mother Nature suggested.

"What...?" Marina, with Handy's help, got up and saw what had happened to her. "Handy, this...this means I can stay with you!" Marina realized happily.

Handy spun Marina around, the two of them not being able to contain their joy. Everyone started cheering, and most of the Smurfs ran up to Handy and hugged him...well, more like ambushed him. After they calmed down Hefty, Clockwork Smurf and Clockwork Smurfette hugged Handy again. Aquarius and Nereus hugged Marina, though she had to go to them instead of the other way around. Now it was time for a celebration, this time not only for their safety but also for Handy and Marina. And this time, Wild's squirrel pals were able to join in. Handy, however, snuck into the forest and looked around until he saw some small purple flowers. He took a flower home and placed it in a book so that it could dry. He rejoined the party, only Marina noticing his absence. She asked where he was, but he told her to just wait since it was a surprise.


	3. A Pussywillow Problem

Clumsy and Pansy, meanwhile, talked to Papa Smurf about letting the Pussywillow Pixies move in with them in the forest. Papa Smurf saw nothing wrong with this, especially since doing so would protect the pixies from the wartmongers forever, but knew that it was really up to Elderberry.

"Elderberry, Clumsy and Pansy were talking to me about you and the other pixies moving into our forest now that we have the protection spell surrounding us." Papa Smurf said.

"Well...it is a sweet idea, clever even, but our home is in Pussywillow Hallow." Elderberry said regretfully. "And it would be hard to move away from all our pussywillows."

"I understand." Papa Smurf said solemnly.

He then left to tell Clumsy and Pansy what Elderberry said. Afterward Papa Smurf then left to rejoin the party.

"I guess after the celebration is over we'll have to say goodbye." Clumsy said sadly.

"I'll see about that." Pansy said determinedly, flying over to Elderberry.

"Elderberry, please, moving here would be safest for us." Pansy pleaded. "You know as well as I do that the wartmongers are getting even more desperate."

"I know, but we were meant to live among pussywillows." Elderberry said gently.

"What about Marina? It's obvious she's meant to be with Handy Smurf more than she's meant to live in the ocean." Pansy pointed out.

Elderberry smiled.

"You're in love with Clumsy, aren't you?" She said knowingly.

Pansy first opened her mouth to deny it, but then closed her mouth and hung her head with a blush.

"I-I am." Pansy admitted.

"I understand dear, but we can't be separated from our pussywillows for very long." Elderberry said sympathetically.

"Well...maybe we can move some pussywillows here." Pansy suggested.

Elderberry was stunned, this was Pansy's first wise suggestion!

"Pansy, that's-that's brilliant!" Elderberry smiled. "Of course, I'm sure the pussywillows can grow here as well as they do at Pussywillow Hollow. Wait here, I'm going to go see what the other pixies think."

Pansy called Clumsy over and told him what was going on. Clumsy smiled, maybe he and Pansy could be together after all.

The other pixies didn't need much convincing about moving themselves and some pussywillows into the Smurfs' forest. They were too tired of hiding and flying away from the wartmongers to protest about leaving their home. They were surprised when they found out that moving the pussywillows was Pansy's idea though.

After Papa Smurf heard about the idea, he recruited some Smurfs to accompany the pixies to Pussywillow Hollow to help carry the seeds and cuttings. Peewit, who wanted some more action, went along too. Boggy, Sassette's wartmonger friend, didn't go due to the risk of the wartmongers seeing him helping the Smurfs and pixies.

Making it to Pussywillow Hallow and getting the seeds and cuttings went smoothly, but the trouble started when they started carrying the seeds and cuttings back: the wartmongers saw them!

"Smurfs and pixies! Let's get them!" Sludge ordered.

"Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah!" Slop agreed.

"Run everyone!" Papa Smurf ordered.

"Fly my little pixies, fly!" Elderberry said as she rose into the air.

Most of the pixies successfully made it beside Elderberry, but Pansy bumped into a leaf and fell!

"I gotcha Pansy, I gotcha!" Clumsy said, holding out his arms.

Unexpectedly, Clumsy caught Pansy without tripping!

"Will the surprises never end?" Brainy said, stunned.

Slime almost caught up with Clumsy and Pansy, but Peewit, who was hiding among the trees, stuck out his foot at the right moment. Slime tripped, and so did Sludge and Slop.

"Leave them alone you toady mud balls!" Peewit glared before running after the Smurfs and pixies.

"Sludge, what was that?" Slime asked.

"It must've been a human, they're the only ones who can be that big and ugly." Sludge guessed.

"Ugly?" Peewit overheard, insulted. "Just for that, how about a little wartmonger bowling?"

Peewit rolled a rock towards the wartmongers.

"Yow! Run for it!" Sludge said as the three of them scattered.

Despite almost becoming toady pancakes, the wartmongers still chased after the Smurfs and pixies. The chased continued through the Smurfs' forest, and soon Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruples joined the chase! They had been out trying to locate Smurfs through their sense of hearing and saw them, Peewit, and the pixies running deeper into the forest.

"Say, who are you?" Sludge asked, noticing Gargamel.

"I'm Gargamel, the world's greatest wizard and the Smurfs' worst nightmare!" Gargamel boasted. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sludge the brave, a wartmonger, and we're the pixies' worst nightmare."

"In that case you can have the pixies if you'll let me have the Smurfs. I have no use for pixies anyway."

"Deal."

Fortunately, Peewit, the Smurfs, and the pixies made it through the edge of the protection spell. Gargamel, Azrael, Scruples, and the wartmongers obviously weren't so lucky, they ran right into it as if it were a wall! They then fell off and landed on their backs onto the ground.

"What the slime?" Sludge groaned.

"Yes Sludge?" Slime asked, dazed.

"Not you, you idiot!"

"It's a protection spell, and as long as you're our enemies you can never get through or locate our village." Brainy gloated; for once, the other Smurfs weren't annoyed by his gloating.

"Bye-bye Gargy." Hefty teased.

"Don't call me that!" Gargamel snapped, recovering from hitting the edge of the spell.

"So long wartmongers, get yourself someone else to enslave." Acorn smirked smugly.

"King Bullrush is not going to be pleased to hear about this." Slime pointed out.

"Yeah-I mean no." Slop agreed.

"Well it's not your fault, if Gargamel here hadn't been boasting about his locator spell we would've found the Smurfs hours ago!" Scruples frowned.

"Yeah." Azrael meowed in agreement.

"How was I supposed to know the Smurfs had spies?" Gargamel snapped.

"Well we all know the forest animals are on the Smurfs' side!" Scruples snapped back.

Gargamel could only give a groan of frustration.

Sludge, Slop, and Slime, when they got back to King Bullrush, did have to endure his fury. Fortunately for them, they were not punished. King Bullrush, even though he considered the other wartmongers to be idiots, knew that they had no power over magic.


	4. The Future is Becoming Smurfy

When Peewit, the Smurfs, and the pixies got back there was even more cheering. Papa Smurf then announced that the pixies will be moving into the forest within the boundaries of the protection spell. After the seeds and cutting were planted in a good moist spot, the celebration picked up again and lasted so long that the guests had to sleepover. The humans of course camped outside, while the smaller guests picked out a Smurf home to sleep in. Marina obviously slept over at Handy's house (he quickly built a bed for her), while Aquarius and Nereus slept inside Papa Smurf's house. Periwinkle obviously slept inside Vanity's house in a temporary bed Handy made for her. The pixies, used to sleeping outside, slept among the trees surrounding the village. Pansy on the other hand, slept over at Clumsy's house so they could continue talking.

"This is Smurfy Pansy, we can hang out more without either Gargamel or the wartmongers threatening us." Clumsy smiled.

"This is especially Smurfy because there's been something I've been meaning to tell you." Pansy said.

"Uh, what's that Pansy?" Clumsy asked.

"I-I love you." Pansy admitted, blushing.

"I-I love you too Pansy." Clumsy smiled.

They both kissed, this time not on the cheek.

The next day, the Smurfs and pixies prepared to say goodbye to the other guests. Handy came outside last. With a small package.

"Marina, before our guests leave there's something I want to ask you." Handy said.

"What is it my darling?" Marina smiled.

Handy kneeled and opened the package, revealing a ring made out of the dried flower he prepared the day before.

"Will you marry me?" Handy asked.

"Of course I will." Marina smiled.

Handy slipped the flower ring on her finger, and they kissed. Everyone else cheered. Since Handy and Marina wanted the wedding to be as stunning as possible, preparations would take a long time. This would give the guests plenty of time to freshen up. Aquarius and Nereus, since they had to be rolled down to the river, were the last to leave.

"I will miss you father, you too Nereus." Marina said.

"As will, we, but we're proud of you." Aquarius smiled.

The three of them hugged.

"I'll take good care of Atlantica for you." Nereus smiled.

"I know you will." Marina smiled back.

"Besides," Nereus added. "We won't be gone that long. We wouldn't miss the wedding for the world."

Aquarius and Nereus then turned to Handy.

"I know you will take good care of my daughter." Aquarius smiled.

"You bet your Smurf I will." Handy shook Aquarius's hand.

"I'm honored to have you for a cousin-in-law." Nereus slapped a hand on Handy's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Thank you." Handy said before hugging Nereus.

Nereus was a little startled, but that passed quickly and he returned the hug.

Days passed as the wedding preparations were made. It was two weeks before everything was ready. Smurfette and Tailor Smurf worked together to make Marina's gown (the other Smurfs still had their old wedding outfits). Greedy Smurf, well, you know. Hefty was obviously the best man, and Smurfette was obviously the maid of honor. Brainy Smurf offered to be the minister:

"Now I think that I should preside over the wedding because I always knew that these two were meant to be and furthermore..."

He was immediately pelted with tomatoes.

"That's officially Papa Smurf's job peabrain!" Hefty retorted.

"Well, I only wanted to help." Brainy said, confused.

The altar was made out of flowers, including ocean flowers, and Mother Nature had made sure that the wedding day was extra beautiful. The wedding went without a hitch, and Handy and Marina exchanged their vows.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Smurf and wife." Papa Smurf smiled.

Handy and Marina kissed, and all the Smurfs and guests cheered. When the bouquet was tossed, Pansy caught it. She and Clumsy both blushed.

Aquarius and Nereus would miss Marina, and Marina would miss them, but they promised to visit the Smurfs often.

The next year, Clumsy and Pansy were married. The wedding was similar to Handy and Marina's wedding, except Brainy was the best man, Elderberry was the maid of honor, and instead of ocean flowers pussywillows were mixed with the other flowers.

Then, later that year, a blue moon happened! The Smurfs were shocked, because it was way too early for a blue moon. Even more surprising, the stork did deliver a baby Smurf, but instead of handing it to Papa Smurf the stork gave it to Handy and Marina! When they looked in the basket they saw that the baby Smurf had ears and hair like Marina's! So as not to confuse Handy and Marina's baby with Baby Smurf they named this new Smurf Baby Smurfmaid.

The following year, there was another blue moon, but everyone realized that it was just Clumsy and Pansy's baby. This baby looked more like a Smurf than Baby Smurfmaid did, except she had shimmering green pixie wings and red hair. No one, not even Papa Smurf, could understand the color of the wings at first, but then Elderberry guessed that her Smurf genes caused a new color in the wings. They named this baby Baby Smurfpixie.

A couple years later, Johan and Savina were married too. Dame Barbra wasn't pleased, but Savina's uncle was fully supportive of the couple and there was no arguing with him. Their child became the future ruler of Savina's kingdom.


	5. The Enemies Start to Recede

A.N. Part of this chapter was inspired by the episode Baby's First Word.

As the years went on, Gargamel had worse luck than ever in catching Smurfs. Oh sure, he had a chance as long as they traveled outside the protection spell, but it was a slim one because they always remembered where the edge lay - just outside the Smurfberry patches - while Gargamel kept forgetting and kept crashing onto the edge. Azrael and Scruple were smarter than Gargamel about the edge of the protection spell, but only Scruple gave up catching the Smurfs entirely. The fact that he was never really into catching Smurfs at all helped with that too. As the years grew into decades, even Gargamel had to give up and concentrate on other matters like practicing spells. This resulted in him unintentionally making his magic stronger.

As for the wartmongers, since they never saw the pixies again and only rarely saw the Smurfs when Greedy needed to get ingredients for his swamp root stew, they soon gave up too. In fact, none of the other species in the swamp worked as slaves so the wartmongers ended up having to do all the chores themselves. This, combined with Boggy telling his future children about his friendship with the Smurfs, gradually led to the wartmongers becoming nicer (for them anyway) and less lazy.

Decades grew into centuries. Baby Smurf became Magic Smurf, as he gained more magical powers than even Papa Smurf ever had. Magic Smurf also became the protector of the forest, and with his magic was able to vanquish Gargamel for good. This was the result of Gargamel about to take over the world by killing off the forests (except for a patch around his hovel since he needed plants and such for potions) and overpowering various rulers. Magic Smurf used his most powerful magic that not only gave the animals stronger versions of their skills, but also enabled the Smurfs with weapons that were invincible. Actually, in the animals's case it was really cool. Deer had their antlers replaced with swords or lances, rabbits were able to hop even higher than a kangaroo could, beavers were able to chew through stone and metal, and birds could fly so fast that they almost became invisible. Eventually all of Gargamel's conjured warriors and defenses were destroyed, and the outcome of the battle depended on whether Magic Smurf could defeat Gargamel or not. Obviously he did, and he not only destroyed Gargamel's magic entirely but also caused Gargamel to disappear forever. Azrael, being a wizard/warlock's cat and so was able to live a long time, also disappeared. Scruple, who didn't depend on Gargamel for existence, was the only one left. Due to fear, Scruple promised to reform if Magic Smurf didn't cause him to disappear. Magic Smurf agreed on the condition that Scruple first earned himself a living without magic, so that he could discover the value of hard work. Scruple did by working in a restaurant, first being a busboy, then a waiter, and gradually a cook. This caused his ability with potions to increase, also causing him to be very grateful for Magic Smurf's leniency (when he first started working he was resentful). He ended up reforming not only on the outside, but also on the inside, and later concentrated on creating healing potions and the like for the benefits of others.

Baby Smurfmaid and Baby Smurfpixie had wondrous futures too. Baby Smurfmaid became Aquatic Smurfette, as she gained the ability to talk to aquatic creatures and was even able to control water. Baby Smurfpixie became Aeronautic Smurfette, as she could not only fly but also build flying machines that worked better than Handy's wooden airplane ever did. She also gained the ability to talk to flying creatures.

In short, the Smurfs, apart from that last battle with Gargamel, had a peaceful, happy life for the rest of eternity.


End file.
